Minecraft: The Wrath of herobrine
by Anzhu
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, que estas tierras fueron manchadas de sangre, la paz ahora solo un sueño en la mente del creador, llevado por el viento a través de los mundos, la guerra lo consumirá todo y en medio del caos yo emergeré, reclamando aquello que por derecho me corresponde, es mi destino, mi deseo, mi derecho, YO, SOY HEROBRINE
1. prologo

Historia hecho sin fines de lucro….. ya saben que sigue, no entiendo porque hay que poner eso

Disfrútenla

Prologo: L.A.M.O.E*

.

.

Porque estoy aquí

Esa pregunta me la he hecho desde el día que legue aquí, hace ya 5 largos años

Desperté sin saber nada en un campo lleno de girasoles, me llamo la atención la escena en sí, todo era cuadrado, los arboles las plantas, el pasto, el cielo, pero yo no, yo era "normal" muy confundido, vague por horas hasta el atardecer, fue entonces que encontré a "otro", recuerdo que en ese momento me sentí feliz, no estaba solo pensé, lo llame mientras corría hacia él, llevaba una sudadera gris, con gruesos cordones a lo largo de su pecho, de color blanco hueso, al igual que si cabellos que sobresalían bajo un gorro del mismo color, con un rostro pixeleado dibujado en él, estaba tan feliz de ver a otro que no me percate de lo que hacía, y no fue hasta que sentí el dolor en mi hombre que reaccione

Me había lanzado una flecha

Asustado corría lejos de él, mientras me perseguía, sin darme cuenta caí en un hoyo, fue a hi que lo perdí, asustado pensé que estaba salvo, grave error, mientras de tratada de sacar la flecha de mi hombro, oí un sonido seco, como un lamento, de entre las sombras salió otra persona, llevaba también unas sudadera verde musgo, sucia y raída, su rostro estaba bastante demacrado, estiro los brazos y se abalanzo sobre mí, asustado grite mientras forcejeaba con él, aun ahora creo que la suerte estaba de mi parte ese día, porque en la lucha lo logre tirar hacia el rio que corría abajo, la corriente se lo llevo, asustado salí del agujero y camine hacia un risco de tierra, me apoye en él y reobre el aliente, fue ahí que me percate que la flecha había desaparecido, en ese momento no le di importancia, creí que con la lucha se había caído, y por efecto de la adrenalina no lo había sentido

De nuevo escuche un ruido a mis espaldas, no sé porque lo hice, solo estaba asustado, pero, rápidamente empecé a golpear la tierra con mis puños, imagínese mi sorpresa cuando el bloque exploto y dejo una versión en miniatura flotando a escasos centímetros del suelo, la tome en mi mano, no era más grande que un cubo de rubik, (no me pregunten como se eso) y donde estaba antes había un hueco perfectamente cuadrado, sin durarlo empecé a escarbar, seguí hasta que tope con la roca, trate de romperla pero mis manos no eran suficientes, resignado amplíe la zona donde estaba y cubrí la entrada con un bloque, no sabía porque, solo lo sabía que así no entraría monstros, hasta ahí aguante, agotado, me tire al suelo a llorar

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente, agotado adolorido y hambriento, con temor quite el bloque de tierra y camine alrededor del lugar durante una hora, no encontré nada que me sirviera, frustrado y hambriento empecé a golpear un troco adyacente a mí, solo lo hacía para liberar algo de la frustración que tenía, y de nuevo el bloque exploto, dejando una versión en miniatura de este, rápidamente empecé a golpear el tronco hasta "derribarlo", cuando termina, 5 bloques flotaban en el suelo, tome 2 uno en cada mano y corrí a La cueva, luego regrese por los otros, en la cueva puse uno en suelo, este creció hasta su tamaño original y me senté en el

Si algo tengo positivo es que me adapto rápido, bueno después del choque inicial me perdonaran que actué de manera muy cobarde y tonta, luego de calmarme salí de la cueva y vi varias manzanas en el suelo, junto a brotes del árbol que acababa de "derribar" rápidamente las tome y volví a la cueva, las devore en menos de 1 minutos, satisfecho me senté a pensar

No sé por qué, pero lo sabía, cuando aclare mi mente supe como debía hacer las cosas, en el suelo de tierra, marque con mis dedos un cuadrado e 2x2 y adyacente a este un pequeño cuadrado, entonces… no pasó nada, luego tuve una idea, trace una línea conectando ambos bloques y ahí, cuando lo termine las líneas se elevaron 5 centímetros sobre el suelo, tome la madera aun en miniatura y la coloque en el cuadro que acababa de crear, esta floto levemente y el 2 cuadro empezó a brillar, puse al mano ahí y apareció un bloque de madera cortada, repetí el proceso hasta acabar la madera, luego, sin saber qué hacía, solo siguiendo mi instinto la transforme en palos, puse 4 bloques de madera y creer una mesa cuadrado con un plano azul cuadriculado dibujado sobre él, y adyacente un cuadro más pequeño, era como el cuadrado inicial solo que con 9 bloques de área, con ello en mano empecé a trabajar, es extraño, era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero sentía que lo había hecho durante toda mi vida, solo lo sabía, no sé cómo, solo estaba en mi mente, con esta mesa, cree un hacha, una pala, y una espada, todas de madera.

Los primeros días fueron un asco, corría de un lado para otros, escapando de ellos, no era humanos, se parecían a mí, de no ser por la ropa que llevaban, esta delataba que eran y que hacían, varias veces estuve a punto de morir, de hambre, frio, de caídas, inclusos por los mismos monstros, pero la suerte se acabó, recuerdo el gran susto que me lleve cuando un enderman apareció frente a mí, lo curioso es que poseía una espada de hierro, asustado empecé a luchar contra el pero al final, me "mato", horas después desperté en mi cama, no podía creer lo que pasaba, por un momento creí que era inmortal hasta que me vi en el arrollo

La primera vez que morí llevaba 4 semanas en este mundo, cuando llegue tenía un cuerpo diferente al de ahora, no era gordo, aunque tenía un poco de panza, y una muy mala coordinación física, tuve que aprenderé a luchar, cuando morí ya tenía un poco de musculatura, el hecho de correr por mi vida a diario tenía sus recompensas, ya tenía más resistencia, cuando reaparecí tenía mi cuerpo inicial, y tuve que aprender de nuevo a luchar, aun tenia mis recuerdos y conocimientos sobre la lucha , pero mi cuerpo no respondía correctamente, ahí entendí, cada vez que moría me reiniciaba por decirlo así, y eso era malo, porque era tiempo que debía recuperar, además que cuando moría perdía todo lo que tenía, no imaginaran las veces que me enfade al perder los escasos diamantes por culpa de un esqueleto o un creeper, por eso los odio, más a los últimos

Con los años, aprendí de mis errores, explore, cree y destruí, luche, gane y perdí, cada día, luchaba por sobrevivir, con el tiempo cree mi casa, en las montañas, grande y segura, cambie el entorno para mi uso, aun así siempre me pregunto porque estoy aquí, porque aparecí en este lugar

He recorrido gran parte de este bioma, y hasta el momento no he encontrar a otro ser como yo, solo a los mods*, es por ellos que he decidido viajar a otras regiones, y por eso dejo esto, un registro de mi vida, si alguien encuentra este lugar, mi hogar sepa que no es el único, que existió otro humano, que sobrevivió durante muchos años, partiré ahora, espero que la suerte me sonría como lo ha hecho hasta ahora

Steve

El joven cerró su diario, era un libro de pasta azul, lo puso sobre la mesa junto a su cama, y suspiro

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, era pequeña, una cama, ropero, y varias estanterías con libros, junto la cama un baúl de un lado y la mesa de noche de otros, en la pared a su derecha estaba el soporte de armaduras, en el sur armadura de acero, junto con a una espada de diamante

Dejo todo ahí y salía de su habitación, la sala era grande con chimenea, muebles, alfombra verde en el centro, un candelabro, había dedicado mucho tiempo a construir ese lugar, por un momento le paso por la cabeza dinamitar todo, ya que no tenía planeado regresar, pero lo desecho al final, suspiro y regreso a su habitación

Tomo su armadura su espada y una mochila de madera, dentro de ella tenía una pila* de piedra, otra de madrea y mucha comida, antorchas y carbón, todo apilado una sobre otras*, siempre le había llamado la atención que los objetos del mismo tipo, se "apilaban" unos dentro de otros, aun así, al poner la mochila en su espalda noto el peso de esta, sabía que eso podría ser problemático en el futuro, pero era necesario para su viaje, aun asi solo se había limitado a lso objetos necesarios

Durante los últimos 4 meses habla planeado detalladamente este momento, había explorado las zonas más alejadas que pudo y decidió ir al note, al sur estaba el océano, mala idea para empezar, al este el desierto, pero aun, igual que el océano, suicidio, algo dentro de él le decía que era una mala idea, al este solo montañas, y aunque era una idea prometedora, habían demasiadas cuevas ocultas, no sería la primera vez que caía por una entrada oculta pro la nieve, y quizás si sería la última, el siempre revivía al morir por culpa de los mods, no estaba seguro que pasaría si moría de otras causa, como hambre, sed, caídas o ahogamiento, y no quería averiguarlo,

Salió a la entrada principal, una plataforma suspendida a varios metros de altura, con cristales teñidos de varios colores formando un mosaico, fue a las escaleras y bajo a la entrada de piedra que había hecho, esa servía para impedir que los mods entraran en la noche, era una bóveda cuadrada, muy amplia casi como un jardín frontal, en ella estaba la casa de fang, su lobo amigo y única compañía

Supongo que es gracias a ti que que no enloquecí mi amigo – fang solo lo vio y siguió royendo su hueso, Steve solo sonrió, tenía la costumbre de hablarle al lobo, aun cuando sabía que este no lo contestaría

Suspiro, por alguna razón estaba tranquilo, abrió la puerta de hierro y salía por primera vez en 5 años, a un destino desconocido, esta vez era diferente, no era la primeva vez que se ausentaba de su casa, aunque lo más que había viajado habían sido 20 días, pero esto era diferente, sabía que su vida cambiaria ahora, para bien o para mal, pero así seria

Tomo el mapa que posea, irían al norte, en su última expedición de 2 semanas, logro ver con su catalejo, a lo lejos, cerca del límite del bosque lo que parecía un pantano, eso era mejor que el desierto o el océano, por ello opto por ir ahí

Steve el humano camino con determinación, la mochila en su espalda, en su cinturón, en sus fundas, a su derecha un pico de diamante y a su izquierda una espada del mismo mineral, las únicas 2 cosas de diamante que llevaría, aúnen llevaba casi 2 docenas de ese mineral sabia lo escaso que era, y lo valioso, por una última vez más volvió la mirada a su hogar, solo había dejado los libros, su cama y un cofre con madera, un pico y una espada de piedra, había construido otra cama, la cual había desmantelado, la tela estaba enrollada sobre su mochila y la madera apilada dentro de esta*

A lo lejos el sol cuadrado salía del horizonte, siempre le llamo la atención que a excepción de él y los mods, todo era cuadrado, restándole importancia vio a un par de zombies a lo lejos correr despavoridos ocultándose del sol, sonrió por debajo y más animado emprendió su viaje

Lo que el joven no sabía es que un par de ojos purpuras seguían todos su movimientos en las sombras, ignorando ese hecho, Steve camino hacia lo desconocido, seguido por fang quien saltaba alegremente delante de el

.

.

.

Pila: en realidad con esto me refiero a la apilacion máxima de materiales, es decir los 64 bloques de que pueden ocupar una casilla

Mods: son los monstros del juego, peor estos están humanizados, más adelante explico porque los llamo así, y esto tiene una gran relevancia en la historia

*Steve no posee un inventario mágico como en el juego, solo sus bolsillo normales del pantalón, y uno en la camisa, así que lo que puede cargar es muy limitado, la mochila no es mágica, simplemente puso sus cosas ahí, como están en miniatura no es mucho problema es como cuando arolas las cosas en el juego que quedan flotando en el suelo, espero explicarme bien

Como no encontré como meterlo aquí lo explicó, en el caso de los bloques y otras cosas que se apilan, estas tiene un pequeño número que indica cuantas de estas están en ellas, igual que en el juego, también las herramienta tienen una pequeña barra de vida en la base de esta, Steve puede atraer objetos hacia él, pero no guardarlos mágicamente, esto tiene explicación, pero es para más adelante

L.A.M.O.E: last man on earth, que original jejeje

.

Aquí esta otra historia, como esta algo solo las sección aquí está mi contribución, espero que les guste, agradezco críticas constructivas, y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia, tratare de ser regular, en las publicaciones pero me cuesta un poco por tiempo y a veces por falta de inspiración, así que perdonen cualquier retraso

Nos vemos en otra ocasión


	2. capitulo 1

Capitulo 2

cambios

.

I used to rule the world, chunks would load when I gave the word, now every night I go stow away, hide from the mobs I used to slay

Steve caminaba mientras cantaba, a lo largo de su vida en ese mundo cuadrado, el había adquirido ciertas costumbres, como hablar con fang, y cantar, cosa que hacía mucho, él no sabía si cantaba bien, el creía que sí, peor bueno no tenía con quien compararse, seguía cantado con fang corriendo felizmente delante de el

They once were terrified, every time I looked into their eyes, villagers would cheer my way, for a hero I was, that's what they'd say

Fang se detuvo frente a un riachuelo, había paso ya una semana desde que partieron, en ese tiempo solo había pasado un incidente resaltable

[########]

A los 3 días de haber partido cerca del atardecer, Steve y fang se detuvieron frente a un muro de tierra, Steve se sentó en el borde y cruzando las piernas, cerró los ojos

Con los años el joven había aprendido ciertas cosas sumamente útiles para sobrevivir, aun cuando no podía igualar los instintos de fang, quien por cierto le había salvado la vida cientos de veces, con el tiempo, steve aprendió a imitar a su amigo, descubrió que si se concentraba lo suficiente al menos podía oír a los mods a su alrededor, esa habilidad le había ayudado a sobrevivir desde hace casi un año por lo que siempre que acampaba, se sentaba a escuchar, esta costumbre la adquirió desde la vez que se quemó el brazo con un rio de lava que encontró al escavar, por suerte pudo tapar el hoyo a tiempo, pero se llevó una buena quemadura en su brazo derecho, desde entonces cada vez que iba a cavar, escuchaba antes de empezar, al hacer eso el podía ampliar su sentido hasta 50 metros, lo que le es muy útil para encontrar ríos de lava o agua, con los que un par de veces también casi se ahogaba al haber caído en la corriente, o cuando un rio había inundado la caverna, luego de uno minutos en ese posición, steve salto y desenvaino su espada, con fiereza observo el bosquecillo frente a él, fang al ver a su dueño en esa actitud adquirió una pose de pelea, pasados unos segundos steve se relajo

Raro – le dijo a fang – tu escuchaste algo

El lobo solo ladeo la cabeza extrañado – esta bien - dijo y guardo su espada – juraría que escuche algo, no importa, vamos voy a hacer una casa ahora

Cuando termino ya anochecía ambos entraron y pasaron la noche sin incidentes

.

I gaze off into the boundless skyline, noteblock choirs playing in the sunshine, turn 'round pick up my sword and wield, the blade that once forced evil mobs to yield, and hope one day that this chaos and, destruction turns for the better, never a bow in hand, and that was when I ruled the land

Steve seguía cantado mientras comía, a la orilla del rio, fang dormía panza arriba después de haber comido su almuerzo y correr detrás de los pájaros, eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde y el joven repasaba el mapa que traía mientras trataba de marcar la ruta más segura, hace kilómetros que había dejado la pradera y ahora se adentraba en el bosque, siempre le causo escalofríos esta zona, sabía que los arboles protegían a los mods del sol, lo que le quitaba la principal ventaja que él tenía sobre ellos, había planeado espera al día siguiente, para aprovechar la luz, que si bien no quitaba a los mods, al menos los reducía considerablemente en esa zona, aun así sabía que era peligroso, ya que el sol no garantizaba su seguridad, pues descubrió, para su desgracia, que algunos mod podían resistir el sol, eso lo supo hace casi un año, cuando lucho contra un esqueleto, pero lo asombroso es que habían luchado a plena luz del día, era una mujer, con ironía recordé esa pelea, la chica en cuestión había luchado usando su arco, atacándolo y corriendo de un lado a otro, pero cuando steve logro acercarse lo suficiente ella le robo la espada de su mano, por fortuna él tenía otra, y así empezaron a luchar, intercambiando espadazos y cortes, la chica al final logro atravesar el pecho del humano, matándolo, horas después regreso, pasando el resto de la noche pateando los muros de su habitación, pues estaba furioso por haber perdido hasta el momento no había encontrado ninguno de ellos, es por ello que se había permitido descansar y planear detenidamente su ruta, pues tendría que hacer, literalmente, una carrera hasta atravesarlo, ya que buscar refugio sería peligroso, los más seguro es que en las copas estaría los arqueros y las arañas, en el suelo, los zombies y creeper, perder el tiempo en construir una casa lo pondría en un gran peligro, y si escavaba en el suelo corría el riesgo de ser atrapado por un creeper, el humano seguía meditando, tratando de memorizar la ruta ya planeada cuando un explosión lo saco de su pensamientos, lo lejos al este, una columna de humo ascendía, seguida de mas explosiones

Por un segundo dudo que hacer, su instinto, que le había salvado la vida muchas veces, le indicaba correr en la dirección opuesta, aprovechando la explosión que atraería a los mod y le daría vía libre, por eso hasta él se sorprendió cuando tomos sus cosas y corrió hacia el origen de las explosiones, seguido de fang que corría con el lomo erizado, preparado para atacar a la señal de su amo

En sus 5 años de vida, jamás había visto una escena así, no era el lugar, el cual era un colonia de creeper, los creeper viven en cuevas, ahí pasan casi todo el día, eso era algo que el humano descubrió en su exploraciones, lo que lo impacto no fue eso, ya que además de los creeper, también habían otras criaturas* que jamás había visto en su vida, eran grandes de casi 2 metros* como si fuera una pilar verdes, su "rostro" era idéntico al que tenían los creeper en sus capuchas, andaba en 4 ¿patas? Ellos corrían hacia los creeper y explotaban, un creeper exploto tratando de eliminar aun de esas criatura, y lo logro, pero en ese fue rodeado por 3 más que detonar al mismo tiempo, los creeper al explotar quedan muy débiles, aunque dejan mucha destrucción, con horror vio que ahora no desaparecían como solían hacerlo cuando él los eliminaba, sino que sus cuerpos se despedazaban dejando manchas de sangre por doquier cuando explotaban por culpa de las criaturas, un grito lo obligo a voltearse, un creeper hembra estaba acorralada por una criatura, sin pensarlo más Steve corrió hacia el con la espada desenvainada, fang no espero instrucciones y corrió hacia el monstro que estaba a punto de explotar, a tiempo logro aferrase a lo que sería el cuello de esta, obligándola a caer y deteniendo la detonación, Steve aproveció esto y con su espada, envuelta en un aura azulada golpeo al monstro que yacía en el suelo, este al recibir el impacto voló varios metros pues la hoja estaba encantada, tomando una posición de ataque, Steve se lanzó contra las criaturas, solo le basto unos segundos para entender que eran parecidas a los creeper, pero más letales, no podía arriesgarse a ser eliminado por ellas, no sabía si volvería, por lo que, con un movimiento de su mano, le dio la instrucción a fang de luchar a distancia

Los creeper estaban asombrados al ver al humano luchar contra las criaturas, siempre habían luchado contra el pero al verlo ahí, luchado a su lado, no lo duraron y corrieron a ayudarlo

Con rápidos movimientos, steve golpeaba a eso monstros, la espada encantada los lanzaba varios metros y el aprovechaba para rematarlos o alejarse cuando parpadeaban, la lucha era desorganizada de parte de los monstros, pero tanto los creeper como Steve alternándose rápidamente lograron coordinarse, steve los lanzaba y ellos los acribillan con sus barra de dinamitas

Los creeper tiene 2 formas de ataque, primero la explosión, la forma más fuerte de ataque, y luego la dinamita, barra de TNT que lanza y explotan, con mucha menos fuerza que la detonación pero muy efectivas, más si se usan en grupo

Steven cayó al suelo, al explosión le logro alcanzar, otro monstro corrió hacia el brillando - "se acabó" - pensó el humano, un barra de TNT rodo hacia el explotando bajo el monstro que corria hacia steve y mandándolo a volar, lo cual aprovecho el lobo para arrancarle la cabeza con sus diente en cuanto este cayo

Estas bien –pregunto el creeper, era un joven un par de años mayor que el

Si –se levando –terminemos esto

El creeper asintió

Steve se levando y corrió de nuevo hacia los monstros, rápidamente gracias a su ayuda, entre todos lograron acorralar a las criaturas

GRAAAAAAAAWWWWW

Todos voltearon una criatura emergió de entre los árboles, era como Steve, pero tenía la piel carcomida, al igual que el anterior, era cuadrado, sus brazos, piernas cabeza, le faltaba pedazos en alguna partes, más y más criaturas como esta emergieron de las sombras, seguidas de monstros gigantes con ocho patas, de color negro y esqueletos con arcos, en un segundo la situación de revirtió ahora todos estaba acorralados

Junto a estos monstros, también aparecieron otras criaturas altas, negras con las cabezas cuadradas, por un instante Steve pensó en los enders

Un creeper corrió hacia ellos, sacando varias barras de TNT encendidas, pero antes de poder arrojarlas una de los monstros altos apareció frente a él, este alzo su brazo el cual se cubrió de un aura negra y en un movimiento rápido le atravesó el pecho

El creeper callo inerte al suelo, la criatura chillo dando la señal a las demás de atacar

Desesperados los creeper arrojaron la TNT que les quedaban pero no era suficiente, Steve luchaba contra los monstros, tratando de mantenerlos a raya cuando fue golpeado por uno de los monstros negro, en el suelo, el joven vio como el ser volvía a alzar la mano, y repetía el proceso, fang corrió en su auxilio mordiendo el brazo que no había levantado, la criatura solo lo agito y lanzo al lobo hacia el suelo, luego de eso bajo su brazo negro hacia steve

Un Ender se materializo frente a él, al tiempo que tomaban el brazo de la criatura, y con fuerza lo arrojaba al otro lado el campo

Puedes párate – pregunto, era una mujer, su sudadera se ceñida a su cuerpo curvilíneo, anudado a ello un minifalda negra que mostraba sus largas piernas

Le tomo un segundos, pero Steve reacciono – si

El Ender salto* hacia le campo de batalla, Steve no perdió el tiempo y también corrió hacia donde estaba fang, el pobre lobo se encontraba lastimado pero vivo, lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo medio en la cueva, detrás de una roca, rápidamente lo atendió, por fortuna solo se había golpea, y rápidamente se repuso, al verlo suspiro aliviado y tomo su espada mientras corría hacia la zona de batalla, las explosiones le estaba dejando sordo, mientas corría golpeado todo lo que se fuera enemigo, esquivando las flechas y manteniéndose al margen de las explosiones mientras decapitan uno a uno los monstros que parecían muertos, mas y mas Ender se unían la batalla

El sonido de una cuerno resonó en el lugar, de entre los arboles saltaron arañas quienes e abalanzaba sobre los monstros, paralizándolos con sus telarañas, seguidos de varios zombis quienes portaban hachas o espadas de piedra y madera, pero aun con la nueva ayuda se veían superados

Fang logro derribar a un esqueleto, Steve aprovecho y lo decapito, tomo el arco y su cajal y lanzo varias flechas derribando a los enemigos

Esto no nos lleva a nada – maldijo por debajo mientras se ocultaba detrás de una roca de la lluvia de flecha que eran dirigidas hacia ellos, su vista se posó en unos cofres que estaban cerca de la entrada de La cueva

Que hay ahí – pregunto al creeper que estaba ocultadose junto a el

Hierro, madrea y creo que un poco de oro, fue la extracnio de este dai, pero no se exactametn que hay

Peor hay hierro – volvió a preguntar

Si – contesto no muy convencido de lo que decía

Eso es – steve tomo le arco que tenía en la espada – pueden darme uno minutos

El creeper lo observo extrañado, pero asistió, saco otra barra y la arrojo cian un muerto, los esqueletos empezaron dispara sus flechas cubriendo el camino de Steve hacia los cofres, rápidamente los abrió y tomo el contenido de estos, y giro buscando entre los arboles

Con un gran alivio, suspiro mientras corría hacia la arboleda, rápidamente arrojo las cosas al suelo

Solo hay para 2 – dijo un poco enojado – no importa debo darme prisa

Rápidamente busco con la vista lo que necesitaba, por fortuna las explosiones habían derribado varios árboles por lo que los cubos de madera flotaban a escasos metros de él, estriando su mano estos fueron atraído hacia el, rápidamente steve dibujo en la tierra un cuadrado luego creo una mesa y la uso en el suelo, creo los bloques de hierro y empezó a apilarlos en forma de T, para después poner la calabaza a modo de cabeza, inmediatamente cientos de bolita de luce cubrieron los golems, que en menos de 2 segundos aparecieron frene a steve, estos seres de casi 2 metros estaba casi arrodillados, con los ojos apagados, rápidamente steve trepo a uno de ellos, colocándose atrás de su cabeza empezó dibujar un diagrama con al redstone, una vez terminado se lanzó al 2 golem y repitió el proceso

Uno de los zombis luchaba contra 3 de esas criaturas que se parecía a él, logro decapitara uno, pero los otros 2 se le lanzaron, usando la espada como un escudo logro evitar que estos lo mordieran, pero el pesos de estos le estaba ganado, haciendo que lentamente retrocediera, rápidamente trataba de encontrar una solución a esto cuando vio aun criatura verde correr hacia él, al tiempo que empezaba a parpadear

"se acabó" – pensó, a pocos metros el monstro fue alzado por un entidad gris, como si fuera un muñeco la arrojo hasta el otro lado, luego se giró hacia el, rápidamente tomo a los que el mantenía lejos con su espada y los aplasto contra el suelo

El zombi se le quedó viendo muy asustado, el golem simplemente lo vio por 2 segundos con sus ojos rojos, y corrió hacia otro esqueleto al cual le aplasto el cráneo de un puñetazo, otro golem salió de entre los arboles derribando a las criaturas de 8 patas, como si fueran sandias, las aplastaba esparciendo sus restos sobre el césped, Steve salto de entre los árboles, colgándose de las lianas que las arañas habían dejado al llegar, aterrizo cerca de la entrada de la caverna, el creeper al mando se volteo hacia el al verlo llegar

Esos son goles que yo hice - dijo apuntado hacia ellos- no los ataquen

Esta bien – sigan – ordeno, steve desenvaino su espada y corrió detrás de el hacia la batalla

[~~]

El sol salía por el horizonte, Steve con fuerza sacaba su espada del cráneo de la criatura putrefacta cuando escuchó el ruido característico de los ender detrás de él, son la espada en mano se volteo

Frente a el estaba un ender, pero diferente, aunque era del mismo tamaño que los demás enders, llevaba un traje negro, con corbata, era muy alto, con los brazos y las piernas de casi el doble de las de Steve, su cabeza totalmente calva, su aura daba la impresión de hacerlo más grande, inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás

Steve el humano – su vos era suave, pero potente, muy clara, y con mucha autoridad – gracias

Steve vio alrededor, había cientos de mods heridos y muchos mas muertos, lo heridos eran llevados a la caverna adyacente

Que- que fue lo que paso aquí – fue lo primero que el pregunto

Sígueme por favor – le indico en ender

El camino hacia la cueva, dudando lo siguió, mientras avanzaba observo su espada, la barra de durabilidad estaba amarilla, había sido una larga batalla

Al legar al interior de la cueva, Steve vio a los mods poniendo a sus compañeros heridos en el suelo, algunos estaban muy graves, las arañas usaban su tela para hacer vendajes, un creeper atendía al lobo, el joven corrió hacia el, revisando su mochila saco 7 pociones

¿Como esta? – pregunto al arrodillarse a su lado

Está bien, solo un poco golpeado – le respondió mientras vendaba la pata del lobo

Toma esto son pociones, son curativas, que beban un poco eso ayudara

La joven las tomo y camino hacia las camas

El ender no paso por alto esto, y haciendo señas lo llamo a su lado

Una vez steve llego donde el este, el ender comenzó a hablar

Hace mucho tiempo que quiera hacer esto, hablar contigo, Steve el humano, desde hace mucho que te vigilo, no piense mal – añadió al ver la cara del joven – tenia mis razones, que ahora te diré - se levantó y camino hacia un tunel cavado – por aquí, Steve el humano

Solo Steve por favor

El ender sonrió – de acuerdo - tomo una antorcha de la pared, se la entregó al Steve y luego tomo otra, con esto ambos empezaron a caminar a través del túnel, steve iba detrás del ender, mientras se hacía toda clase de preguntas

Durante muchos años, nuestro mundo había existido sin grandes cambios - decía mientras lo guiaba - tu llegada significo grandes cosas, pero la principal tiene que ver con lo que paso hoy, cuando llegaste nos asustases, supongo que recordada como los mods te atacaban sin piedad – Steve asistió – eso, es culpa mía, pues yo lo ordene – Steve se detuvo, el ender giro – como te dije tenia mis razones, por favor continuemos

Llegaron al final de túnel, una camara amplia, pero lo que asombre a steve no fue la cámara en sí, sino que prácticamente cada centímetro estaba tapizado de estantes llenos de libros, a lo largo de estos, las antorchas iluminaba tenuemente la habitación, bajo de ellos, a través de los cientos de caminos que serpenteaban entre ellos solo se veía una mancha negra, Steve dudada si esa cueva tenia fondo, el ender camino sobre un puente de madera, al ver el fondo Steve se dio cuenta que no era solo madera, sino que eran más estantes, dudando siguió al ender, aun así no dejaba de pensar lo que le había dicho. Llegaron al final del puente, al fondo había un pequeño cuarto cavado en la roca, mas estantes en los lados y al fondo un tapizado sumamente roído y enmohecido, el ender puso la antorcha en la pared y se hizo a un lado

Si de por si las cosa ya eran raras, pues jamás en la vida Steve pensó que llegaría el día en que lucharía junto a un creeper, lo que vio en el tapiz casi lo hace enloquece, aterrado retrocedió 2 pasos, chocando contra el ender quien se había colocado detrás de el

El tapiz mostraba a un humano, de cabello negro, tez morena, sus faciones eran idénticas a las de Steve, salvo una cosa, sus ojos, eran purpuras como un ender, emitiendo una luz del mismo color

Sé que es difícil – comenzó – pero ahora quisiera que me escucharas hasta el final, por favor

Pese a eso, Steve no lo escuchaba aún estaba en shock por la pintura, el ender le toco el hombro, haciendo sobresaltar al humano –por favor toma asiento

Aun mareado y tambaleándose un poco se sentó en un bloque de piedra, el ender se sentó en el suelo, quedando a la misma altura ambos, Steve vio alrededor tratando de calmarse, por un instante al fondo, vio un par de ojos purpuras, pero el ender llamo su atención de nuevo

Primero lo primero, mi nombre es Saird, soy como dirías el líder de este bioma, aunque estrictamente hablando, no gobierno a los mods, aun así ellos me suelen buscar cuando se presentan problemas, ahora por favor escúchame sin interrupciones

Steve asistió, se acomodó y puso total atención al ender

Hace mucho tiempo nuestro ancestro no eran como nosotros, eran como las criaturas que hace unas horas enfrentamos, ellos no son entidades pensantes, son básicamente animales, durante mucho tiempo habitaron este mundo, luchando entre ellas sin ningún sentido. En algún momento llego el – señalo el lienzo – lo llamamos herobrine, en poco tiempo doblego a las criaturas y arraso nuestro mundo, no conforme con esto, abrió portales a otros mundos y los ataco, el creador asustado tomo a algunas criaturas y les dio el don de la razón, y juntos atacaron al demonio, desterrándolo un lugar muy lejos, más allá del fin

A lo largo de las eras nosotros, los descendientes de ellos, evolucionamos, pues antes aunque razonábamos, no éramos diferentes a las criaturas, con el tiempo, nuestra vida se volvió monótona y aburrida, hasta tu llegada

~~~~6 años atrás~~~~

Saird estaba en la biblioteca, la misma en la que se encontraba con Steve leía un libro que algún tiempo atrás fue rojo, para el era normal hacer eso, buscando alguna manera de entretenerse mientras caminaba sin un rumbo fijo un ender se materializo ante el

Señor, tenemos graves problemas – le dijo, obligando a saird a voltearse a verlo

Un poco extrañado, saird cerro su libro y lo sigio

A los pocos minutos volvió aterrado, corrió al cuarto contiguo y arrojando los estantes descubrió al pintura de herobrine

Llama a todos, AHORA¡ le grito al ender que llego a la habitación pocos segundos después de el

Casi al mediodía el ender había reunido un pequeño ejército, habían rodeado la zona donde estaba el humano, durante las horas anteriores saird se había dedicado a observar a "herobrine" pero por más que lo vigilaba, no precia ser una amenaza

Durante generaciones a él, a su padre abuelos, y así sucesivamente había crecido oyendo la historia del demonio herobrine, sabían que debía eliminarlo antes de que destruyera todo, como había hecho con sus ancestros, pero el herobrine que estaba frente a ellos distanciaba mucho de los relatos y libros ancestrales

Señor –un esqueleto lo saco de sus pensamientos – estamos listos, falta poco para la puesta del sol

… – saird no contesto solo se limitó a observar al humano

¿Señor?

Hay algo que no entiendo

Que esperamos –ambos voltearon, una araña caminaba hacia ellos, el hombre era grande, de cabello negro, con un taje muy fino con los rasgos de su especie – debemos atacar ahora

Hay algo que no entiendo, se supone que él es un demonios que trae la muerte y la destrucción allá done vaya – lo señalo, steve caminada sin rumbo fijo, parecía más bien perdido y desorientado – no parece ser quien debería ser, además mira sus ojos, no son purpuras, sino cafés

Qué más da, quizá esta débil, debemos aprovechar eso –se giró – soldados, pre...

No – saird lo dijo suave, pero de una manera que aterro al líder de las arañas, incluso el sabia de primera mano la fuerza de saird, y que no convenía, contradecirlo saird respiro hondo y añadió –dame 2 horas, quiero confirma algo, si no vuelvo tienes permiso de atacar

De acuerdo – luego se acuerdo y en voz muy baja dijo – que sean 3, créeme que yo también tengo mis dudas, pero mis hombres están ansiosos y si hay alguna posibilidad de acabar esto sin problemas, te ayudare

Está bien –se volvió al esqueleto – trae a alguien mas, vamos a probarlo

20 minutos después saird y 2 esqueletos se acercaban sigilosamente al humano, ocultos detrás de un árbol el ender ordeno al esqueleto acercase al humano, pero de manera casual, como si no lo hubiera visto, luego le ordeno al otro que se quedara atrás, para apoyar a su amigo, por ultimo saco un pequeño cohete rojo, y un pedernal

Desde su posición vio al humano correr hacia el arquero, preparo el cohete, mientras el ruido de una cuerda tensándose llegó a él desde ambos arqueros, la flecha del más cercano la humano salió disparada, dándole en el hombre, el humano aterrado, corrió despavorido, cosa que extraño más al ender, el 2 esqueleto también se paralizo, y miro a su superior buscando ordenes

Le ordeno al primer esqueleto seguirlo, y regreso con el 2 donde estaban los demás

Y que paso – pregunto la araña en cuanto los vio llegar

Pues… - no sabía que decir – esperemos

Esperar, como que esperar

Por lo que vi, dudo mucho que pase de esta noche, que los hombres regrese a la cueva, esperaremos hasta mañana, debo pensar – y dejando una nube negra con flores purpuras, saird desapareció

Durante las siguientes semanas el observo al humano muy de cerca, al principio parecía no tener ni la más mínima idea de lo que hacía, pero poco apoco le encontró el truco, ya había eliminado a algunos mods, pero estos volvías después de una horas, cosa que confundió más al ender, pues los libros hablaban que los mods destruidos por herobrine jamás volvían, con el tiempo concluyo que el humano había alcanzado un bueno nivel y decidió retarlo, fue una batalla larga, pero al final el gano esto, y el hecho que después de una horas el también regresara es lo que lo convención de que steve no era una amenaza, eso, y también los diamantes que le quedaron al matarlo

Steve marco un punto de partida para el mundo pues al volverse más fuerte se convirtió en un rival digno de ellos, obligando a los mods a entrenar mucho mas, se volvió costumbre retar a Steve y aquellos que le ganaban obtenían un gran estatus social, lo que obligó a saird a intervenir, ordeno a los mods no atacar la casa de Steve, ni atacarlo después de haber peleado contra un mod, ni atacarlo de noche cuando durmiera, o entrar a su casa, entre otras cosas

El tiempo paso, y poco a poco le fue tomando cariño al joven humano quien se volvió una parte importante de sus vidas

.

Entonces tú fuiste el primer mod en matarme

Es correcto

¿Y mis diamantes?

Bueno - saird saco un espada de diamantes, la barra ya estaba en rojo –me ha servido de mucho

Jajajaja –el humano empezó a reir, ni el sabia porque – bueno no se perdió mucho, pero algo no entiendo, si sabias esto, porque no me lo dijistes antes

Por diversión

¿Que? – realmente no creía que había oído bien al ender

Steve, si hubiera sabido esto, hubieras dejado de luchar tan arduamente contra nosotros, para nosotros tu eres un reto, si me permites la palabra un reto muy divertido, como dije aquellos que te vencieron son aclamados en sus clanes, pero ahora eso ya no importa – el ender se levantó, igual que el humano –sígueme por favor hay algo más que debes ver

Ambos salieron, Steve dio un último vistazo al lienzo, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna, siguió a saird quien lo llevo hacia la derecha al fondo, en una zona no iluminada, había una puerta de metal negra, saird se hizo a un lado

Entra – le dijo tranquilamente

Que hay ahí - pregunto mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

No lo se

Que, nunca has entrado – observo extrañado al ender

No, no puedo, pero creo que tu si podrías

Un poco intranquilo le joven camino hacia la puerta, girando el pomo, vio de nuevo a saird, quien asistió, pero antes de entrar a la habitación añadió

El zombie, de ese día, no era como los demás

El rostro de saird se congelo –que zombie

Soltó la puerta, se giró y observo a los ojos a saird

Mientras escapaba del esqueleto, caí en una pequeña caverna, ahí fui atacado por un zombie, pero muy diferente a los actuales, se veía igual que los que enfrentamos hoy – steve vio la puerta

Saird pensaba a toda velocidad, eso era diferente, si era cierto, y no dudaba de Steve pues el no tendría razón para mentirle, debía de hacer algo rápido - Debo investigar eso, suerte –dijo mientras desaparecía

Steve sonrió y suspirando entro

La habitación era amplia, hecha solamente de obsidiana había glowstone a lo largo de las esquinas del techo y la pared, proporcionado una luz son sombra* camino revisando las paredes y el techo seguía caminado cuando tropezó y cayó de cara, debido a la luz no vio los bloques de obsidiana apilados sobre si mimos formando una tarima en el centro

Steve se sentó en el borde, no entendía que hacia ahí si no había nada, lo que si noto es que la temperatura era fresca, muy agradable, empezó a meditar sobre los sucesos recientes, era mas que obvio que su conocimiento era muy limitado y escaso, aun así, Steve trataba de encontrar una respuesta a ellos, el estar en esa habitación tan rara, sumado a que no había dormido en toda la noche, hicieron que poco a poco el humano se adormeciera y antes de darse cuenta cayo dormido

.

Hemos rastreado la zona señor, pero no hay anda – un esqueleto estab frente a saird, mientras le informaba los resultados de su mision

Me imagine, no esperaba que se quedaran, que hay de las aldeas vecinas – saird contesto sin voltearse, atentamente observaba el horizonte, en dirección al norte

Fueron atacadas, fue un ataque sincronizado, aun así, logramos evitar una masacre, hubo pocas perdidas, parece que el ataque principal se concentro en este lugar, también atacaron la casa del humano, está destrozada

Y lo que te pedí

Fui a la zona donde atacamos a Steve el primer día que vino, busque pero no encontré nada fuera de lo usual

Bueno no esperaba que hubiera algo, han pasado casi 6 años

Saird estaba sobre e borde de una pequeña colina, el sol pixelado se alzaba sobre ellos, a lo lejos aún se veía el humo de las aldeas atacadas, eso lo entristeció mucho, aunque agradecía enormemente a Steve su ayuda sabía que no había sido suficiente a una así el joven humano salvo muchas vidas

Señor, cuanto tiempo el humano en la habitación – se atrevió a preguntar el esqueleto

Vio el cielo –casi 7 horas

.

steve se encontraba pescando tranquilamente en un muelle de tierra que él había hecho, sentado al borde de este tenía sus pies sumergidos en el agua, era casi medio día, aun así de vez en cuando observaba sobre su hombro, desde el encuentro con el esqueleto que soportaba el sol, había tomado la costumbre de mantenerse alerta, incluso durante el día, fang dormía tranquilamente a su lado, esperando que su dueño terminara su labor, steve ya había capturado varios peces por lo que empezó a recoger sus cosas, mientras se levanta e inspeccionaba su alrededor, sus ojos se posaron sobre una silueta, sus pupilas se dilataron, poco apoco la emoción lo embargaba,

Frente a el estaba un hombre, muy viejo, sonriéndole

Steve no podía creer eso, había otro humano, reaccionando corrió hacia el

Vámonos de aquí – le decía mientras lo tomaba del brazo - debemos ir a mi casa antes que venga los mods

Tranquilo hijo, ellos no vendrá

Que – steve no entendía a que se refería, y eso solo lo alteraba más, ellos estaban lejos de su casa, normalmente el llegaría rápido pero el hombre se veía frágil, debía de salir ya

Porque no te sientas, hijo, debamos hablar

No muy convencido Steve le obedeció, aun así tomo su espada, esperaba mientras observaba a su alrededor, pensado que quizás el tenía un medio de trasporte, pues había llegado a donde el de alguna manera

Han pasado 6 años verdad - el joven vio confundido al anciano tratado de entender lo que decía, fue en ese momento que su mente reacciono, recordó que hasta hace poco el estaba en el cuarto negro, no en un lago, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, tratando de entender cómo es que había llegado ahí desde la cueva de los creepers

d-donde estoy – pregunto

Dímelo tu – respondió el anciano

Steve vio a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar algo que le fuese familiar, el bioma era una pradera con un lago al centro, los arboles al fondo indicaban el límite de esta, aun así, no logro identificar el lugar

Quien, eres tu –pregunto

Eso, mi amigo, es una pregunta algo difícil de responder, o mejor dicho, de entender, aunque para efectos prácticos, me llaman "creador"

Steve se le quedo viendo confundido, no sabia de que dablos estba hablando, asu asi recordoq eu saird había mencionado esa palabra

Tu creaste este mundo – pregunto

Si, así como muchos otros

Porque estoy aquí – esa pregunta salió de manera inconsciente, era algo que había deseado saber Steve desde que llegó ahí, la única sosa que no era capaz de entender y que le atormentaba siempre

En un segundo, el semblante del anciano cambio, a uno triste, su rostro se oscurecio, mostrando la edad propia de el , era como si hubiera envejecido de pronto, mientras su rostro mostraba una gran dolor

Quieres saber - pregunto

Si

Bien, puedo decírtelo – un brillo de esperanza broto en el humano – pero, te pediré una cosa, que me escuches hasta el final, sino, podrías malinterpretar las cosas, de acuerdo

El humano asistió

El anciano tomo aire, como midiera cada palabra que estaba apunto de decir

Tú, eres un error, algo que no debió existir

Steve sintió como si su alma se rompiera, pero usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, guardo silencio

No tenía intención de crearte, solo apareciste hace 6 años, por un momento estuve a punto de destruirte, pero pensé, que no tenía derecho de decidir por ti, que al menos deberías tener la oportunidad de intentarlo, y en silencio observe, observe aun chico que lucho desesperadamente por sobrevivir, sufrió, rio, lloro, gano y perdió, pero que al final demostró ser superior los demás

Eres el más débil de todos, pues no posees alguna habilidad única, pero a la vez eres el más fuerte de todos, porque eres único a tu manera

Pero tenía miedo

Herobrine –steve hablo inconscientemente, pero el anciano solo sonrió

Correcto, tenía miedo de que fueras como herobrine, por me alegre al saber que me equivoque, ahora solo queda saber, que harás

¿Yo? – pregunto muy confundido

Si, ya que herobrine se ha liberado, debo de hacer algo, y eso solo significa 2 coas, destruir el mundo para evitar que herobrine sea liberado

¿Que hay de mí?

El creador sonrió, estiro la mano y un portal aprecio, Steve quedó asombrado, del otro lado había humanos, humanos como el, habían creado una mundo diferente, edificio enormes, gente caminando en la calle tranquilamente

¿Peor, que pasara con los demás, con los mods?

Dejo de sonreír, por desgracia tendrán que desaparecer

El humano observo al creador, mientras se cuestionaba que debía de hacer, podría irse, encontrar a otros como el…

¿Y la otra opción? – pregunto luego de unos momentos

Es que luches

y que hay de ti, puedes ayudarme

No

¿No, porque no? eres el creador, tu podrías detener esto

No puedo si hago eso, si intervengo las criaturas se volverían dependientes de mi

Las abandonaras

No, si hiciera eso, volverían a ser las criaturas que antes fueron

Entonces – steve solo veía más confundido al creador, realmente no entendía su posición en esto

Depende de ti

Steve se volteo al porta, observo a las personas que había del otro lado, realmente quería ir, esa era la razón del porque había iniciado su viaje, para encontrar a otros, dedico unos segundos a verlos, suspiro y dijo - Me quedo

El creador sonrió, el portal desapareció

Aunque no puedo intervenir en las acciones y decisiones, no voy a dejarlos solo, te daré algo que te ayudara mucho – el creador giro y empezó a alejarse

Espera- grito Steve –debo saber algo, hay más como yo aquí

Si, y no – sonrió- como te dije eres único, en cierta forma, pero hay otros - siguió caminando – ve al norte, necesitaras ayuda – se detuvo –ah, por cierto busca otras bibliotecas y pídele a saird que te entregue el libro, el sabrá de que hablas

Steve iba a decir algo pero el anciano lo volvió a interrumpir

Cualquier duda que tengas, las respuestas las encontraras en el continente

Steve desperté cuando cayó al suelo, frotándose la nariz se levantó apoyándose en la tarima negra, por un momento observo desorientado lo que está frente a él, se froto lo ojos y vio de nuevo

En medio de la tarima había un espada de hoja negra, en el suelo junto a esta, una mochila con unos guanteletes de cuero

No sabia porque, peor como simrpe no le tomo importancia, se quito su vieja mochioa y la protección de cuero de sus trasos, con las manso temblando se puso la nueva mochila

Fue como un descarga eléctrica, la información llegó a su cerebro que la proceso en menos de un segundo, sonriendo tomo su vieja mochila y vacío el contenido en el suelo, por un momento observo su inventario desparramado en el suelo, satisfecho estiro su brazo izquierdo hacia este

Todo lo que había en la mochila salió volando hacia él, pero en cuanto tocaba el guante desparecían, cuando hubo "guardado" todo, observo el guante de su mano derecha

8% marcaba la capacidad usada, se giró y puso su mano en el mango de la espada de obsidiana, mucha veces él había tratado de crear una pero había fallado y ahora había una resplandeciendo frente a él, rápidamente saco la espada de su pedestal, observo la hoja negra, sonriendo estaba a punto de guardarla en su cinturón cuando sintió algo duro en su espalda, vio sobre su hombro y sonrió, rápidamente guardo la espada en la vaina que tenía la mochila y camino hacia la salida

Cuando salió de la habitación, lo primero que vio fue a un zombi parado con un casco de oro, el zombie estaba apoyado en la pared mirando a todas partes sin enfocar algo específico, se notaba aburrido por lo que la salida de Steve lo asusto hasta casi hacerlo caer

Donde esta saird – pregunto amablemente

El señor saird ha salido, pero me pidieron que lo guiara hacia donde está el en cuanto saliera

De acuerdo – ambos caminaron hacia la salida envueltos en un silencio incomodo

Eh… creo que no nos hemos presentado – dijo el zombie – son sam

Mucho gusto sam, supongo que ya sabes mi nombre

Si – el zombie sonrió más tranquilo

Como están los demás que lucharon

Están bien, han sido atendidos y ya se recuperan, por desgracia atacaron otras aldeas, hubo pérdidas y también, atacaron su hogar

Mi casa – pregutno extrañado – pero esta lejos de aqui

Si, la destruyeron, creo que fue una suerte que no estuvieras ahí

Y las demás aldeas

Hubo pocas perdidas, los mods lograron repeler el ataque, pero al parecer la mayor fuerza de ataque fue hacia este lugar

Salieron fe la caverna, y giraron hacia la derecha, directo a un camino de tierra que subía serpenteando

Saird se encuentra ahí –señalo hacia arriba, solo siga ese sendero

Gracias –steve camino hacia el lugar indicado

Por cierto- Steve se volteo- gracias por su ayuda

El humano sólo sonrió y reanudo su camino

.

Saird sonrió al ver a Steve acercase a él, cuando llegó Steve saco su nueva espada

Co-como

Esto, estaba en la habitación – pensó en no decir todo de momento, porque no estaban solos, junto a sairs estaba varias personas de varias razas, parecían gente importante – junto a esto –señalo su nueva mochila

Steve, ellos son los lideres de las raza que hay en este bioma – dijo saird mientras los señalaba

Uno a uno se fueron presentado

Athanie – hablo un esqueleto con una corona de oro blanco

Zhardan – un creeper con una túnica verde con hilos de oro

Zamathel – un zombi con una traje de gala verde muy roído peor con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, algunas colgando de los hilos que las sostenían

Thanial – una mujer araña, con un traje de una pieza, era el mas fino de todos os que había ahi

Y a mí ya me conoces – dijo saird – ellos ya están al tanto de la situación

Saird es cierto que atacaron mi casa

Si – hablo athanie – fue una suerte que usted no estuviera ahí

Por cierto, porque no estaba ahí – pregunto zhardan, saird solo lo vio enojado

Bueno – steve se rasco la nuca – siendo honestos, yo me iba a ir de este bioma

¿Que? – zamathel se acercó a Steve – porque te ibas

Es que estaba desesperado, por decirlo así, llevo varios años aquí pero jamás he visto a otro humano como yo, por eso pensé en probar suerte en otro bioma, me dirigía al norte, creo que es un pantano si no me equivoco

Saird sabias esto – pregunto thanial

Me acabo de enterar, pero bueno no lo puedes culpar, que habrías hecho tú en su lugar – la araña solo encogió los hombros – eso no importa, de hecho fue una gran serte que no estuvieras ahí

Porque dices eso – pregunto, ¿fueron muchos?

No, no fueron más de 7 monstros

Pero si era así pude haberme hecho cargo

Lo que paso es que no hubieras podido luchar porque destruyeron todo en menos de un minuto, todo exploto, así que aun con tus habilidades, no hubieras tenido oportunidad alguna

Como sabes eso - Said vio a thanial

Bueno lo estaba vigilando

¿Como?

Deje a uno de mi especie en un roble grande, de los que tu plantas y que llegan a medir varios metros de alto, desde ahí lo vio todo, de hecho el ni siquiera de dio cuenta de cuando llegaron hasta que explotaron

Quiero ir

Por supuesto –saird llamo aun ender – ella te llevara

Steve la vio detenidamente – hey – exclamo asustado a todos, el ender se esfumo apareciendo detrás de un árbol que estaba atrás e ellos

Anzu, porque corres – pregunto saird

Lo siento –steve se disculpó – es que me acorde de algo, ella me ayudo, me salvo del umm, de esas cosa que se parece a ti

Pero – saird de volteo para ver mejor al ender, ella trato de esconderse detrás del árbol – anzu que hacías aquí

B-bueno, yo

Es malo – pregunto Steve algo preocupado de que hubiera metido en problemas a su salvadora

Se suponía que debía estar en casa, ella es mi hija

¿Pueden tener hijos? – aún cuando lo dijo de manera inocente, no impidió que todos se alteraran por ello

Claro que podemos tener hijos, como creías que nos reproducíamos – thanial se acercó de manera amenazante al humano

Eh… no sé, ¿huevos?

Como que huevos, crees que somos gallinas o que

Thanial – saird se paró delante de su compañera – ya basta, no fue su intención decir eso

Pero – la araña vio la humano quien tenía una expresión confusa en su rostro, suspirando decidió dejar de lado ese pequeño asunto, los demás por su parte contenían sus risas por la pequeña escena que había armado su compañera

Como sea – saird retomo la palabra – Anzu, que hacías aquí

Eso no importa no crees saird, lo importante es que ella me salvo – camino hacia la ender – gracias por salvarme

Oculta por el árbol, nadie vio el profundo color rojo que apareció en su rostro

d-de nada - lo dijo en casi un murmullo

ejem.. - Todos se voltearon hacia Zhardan - creo que nos estamos desviando del tema principal

Saird – dijo steve, podemos hablar un momento en privado

Está bien, espérenme aquí – les dijo los demás

Todos empezaron a reclamar, pero se callaron al ver la mirada seria del ender

Ambos saird y Steve se separaron un poco de grupo

Escúchame - dijo Steve – te voy a contar todo y tú me dices si ellos debe saberlo

Rápidamente el humano le narro sobre su conversación con el creador, saird casi se desmalla de la impresión, nadie había hablado con el creador desde hace siglos, también le preocupo mucho saber sobre herobrine

El libro te lo daré mañana, lo tengo guardado - le respondió cuando termino su relato – por ahora te sugiero dormir, pronto amanecerá, y si, sería bueno que ellos supiera, pero mejor mañana, cuando estés descansado

[~~]

Steve despertó aun cansado y adolorido, había dormido practicament todo el dia, torpemente se levando de su cama, al principio se desoriento pues no reconocía el lugar, lentamente cuando su mente empezó a funcionar debidamente recordó que estaba aún de las cuevas de la caverna de los creeper, él había dormido en el suelo, solo había extendido sus frazadas a modo de cama, fang dormía junto a él, no había puerta, un poco desorientado todavía salió hacia el exterior, afuera varios creeper y zombies caminaban de una lado a otro dentro de la cueva, muchos llevaban vario bloques de minerales, en lo que sería la entrada a la cueva, junto a un camino de tierra estaba parado un golem, haciendo guardia, el otro estaba más ala derecha de Steve, el ser solo observaba distraídamente a los mods hacer su trabajo, mientras hacía guardia

señor Steve- el joven se volteo, un esqueleto lo llamaba, este lo condujo hacia la cima de la caverna, donde frente a una mesa estaba reunido todos los líderes que el conoció la noche anterior así como varios mods que no conocía, incluyendo a anzu, quien estaba junto a su padre, saird al ver a Steve le indico sentarse junto a él, unos segundos después llegaron varios mods quienes llevaban comida y bebidas, el Ender incito a Steve a comer, un poco cohibido, el humano empezó a mordisquear una chuleta, mientras comía hizo un repaso rápido sobre los que estaban junto a el

Habían en total 15 personas, los 5 líderes, anzu y varios jóvenes algunos un par de años mayores que Steve, y otros más jóvenes, así como 3 que precia tener la misma edad, por su ropa Steve dedujo que tenía relación con los líderes,, además que estaban en parejas

Mientras hacia eso, sus ojos se toparon con una mujer esqueleto, quien le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, el segui masticando cuando un recuerdo llego a su mente, casi atragantándose, tomo un poco de vino para pasar el bocado, la mujer solo sonrió y siguió hablando con el zombrie que estaba a su lado

Una vez terminaron de comer, saird fue el primero en hablar

No tiene sentido demorar esto, como les explique antes de que Steve llegara, ha llegado el momento de actuar

Pero tienes que estar bromeando – Zhardan interrumpió al ender – en verdad crees esto

Estás viendo las señales, o acaso crees que las criaturas que nos atacaron anoche fueron una ilusión – respondió saird

Pero aun así, debemos de tener cuidado –Zamathel se unió a la discusión

Disculpen – todos voltearon a Steve – que son las criaturas

Así se llaman a las entidades que nos atacaron, saben que, primero que nada, Steve, por favor cuéntales la historia de lo que vistes en la habitación

El humano entro ahí – la chica esqueleto hablo sorprendida, todos en algún momento habían tratado de entrar ahí, pero sencillamente nadie había sido capaz de abrir la puerta

Por favor Steve cuéntanos, y luego ustedes decidan

Un poco nervio el humano empezó a narra su aventura dentro de esa habitación, de cómo conoció al creador y lo que él le conto sobre herobrine, al finalizar saco su espada negra, todos se mostraba asombrados, no solo por la espada sino también por la historia

Al terminar Zamathel amablemente le pido la hoja al muchacho, él se la entrego, el zombie estaba asombrado de esta, era totalmente negra, con unas runas que jamás había visto grabadas en la hoja, la empuñadura tenía varias gemas preciosas incrustadas, pasando su dedo por la hoja sintió la magia emanar de ella, débilmente una aura purpura, casi negra, la rodeaban, siendo prácticamente imperceptible a simple vista

Ajeno a todo esto, mientras el rey zombie inspeccionaba la espada de Steve, el grupo había empezado una acalorada discusión por el relato que acababan de escuchar

No, tiene que mentir – Thanial se había levantado de la mesa – es imposible que el haya conocido el creador

Y porque tendría que mentir Thanial – saird defendía a su nuevo amigo - tú mismo has visto las señales

No crees que el cuento es un poco extraño – todos boletaron hacia Athanie

Aún así, dime, porque tendría que mentir el humano – Zhardan retomo la palabra – al final si lo piensas bien, él está en la misma situación que nosotros, nos guste o no, a partir de ahora somos aliados, y como dije, no veo el motivo por el cual tendría que mentirnos, y creo que es mejor dejar de discutir cosas sin sentido, perdemos tiempo, - se boleto a Steve – el libro en cuestión es una reliquia que poseemos los mods, la hemos cuidado desde la espiral

¿Espiral? – Steve no pudo ocultar su confusión, a pesar de haber vivido toda su existencia ene se lugar, en esos momentos se dio cuenta de lo poco que sabía en realidad

la espira –saird decidió hablar esta vez – es como llamamos al acontecimiento que creo nuestro mundo y nuestra sociedad, es el momento en el cual herobrine fue derrotado, y nosotros los mod tomamos el control sobre las criaturas, lo llamamos espiral, porque fueron una serie de acontecimientos relacionados entre sí, cada uno sucedió después del otro, como una cadena, o una espiral, si lo sé, no es el mejor nombre para ello – añadió al ver la cara del humano, quien estaba entre sorprendido y con unas grande ganas de reír ante el nombre que tenía el que era probablemente el acontecimiento más importante que había sucedido

En fin – zhardan retomo la palabra – Steve, tengo entendido que tienes planeado ir a otro bioma

Bueno si, esa era mi intención pero ahora con todo esto

Creo que debería ir, nosotros solo tenemos un libro, pero en total existen 6… creo

Como que cree

Bueno, veras – saird coloco frente a Steve un libro, steve vio extrañado el libro que tanto habían mencionado

El famoso libro era de cuero negro, sumamente viejo, tenía los bordes rojos, y por alguna razón las paginas eran azules, la tapa tenía unas runas grabadas a fuego en ella, el joven abrió el libro, estaba refleto de símbolos y palabras extrañas, lo ojeo, alguna paginas estaban en blanco, otras eran puros símbolos, otras eran solo líneas, curvas círculos, entre otras cosas, el empezó a girarlo tratando de descifrar lo que tenía frente a el

Porque dice que cree que son 6

Mira la primera pagina

Steve abrió el libro, en la página indicada había más símbolos, como si fuera una dedicatorio, en la parte de arriba sobre todo, había un número, la única cosa que sí pudo entender, era un 6

Hay 2 libros más que hemos encontrado, están numerados, por lo tiene los otros reyes, los que habitan más allá de este bioma

¿Cuantos reyes hay? – pregunto Steve

5 – Athanie se situó frente a Steve, le humano dejo el libro y lo vio a los ojos

Son ustedes entonces

No – esta vez fue Zhardan quien hablo, el rey de este bioma es saird, nosotros solo somos algo así como virreyes, pero el gobernante es saird

Te daré algo para que zafiro te de el libro, y hablare mañana para que Ruby te de el ultimo – saird llamo aun ender mientras decía eso

Pero y los otros

He ahí el problema, no sabemos dónde están – rápidamente le dio la orden al ender y este desapareció

Sin embargo – Zamathel se unió a la conversación mientras le devolvía la espada a Steve - Hace poco descubrí donde posiblemente se encuentren los otros

Hace mucho tiempo, teníamos tratos con los reyes del otro continente

¿Hay otro? – Steve se emociono

Si, uno mucho más grande que este, de hecho siempre e creído que esta es más bien una isla grande que un continente, en fin, en esa época mis antepasados comercializaban con ellos, pero con el tiempo las relaciones de debilitaron, y un día dejamos de enviar barcos, naturalmente ellos también lo hicieron, yo creo que es posible que los otros libros estén ahí

Porque cree eso – pregunto steve

Steve, durante siglos todos hemos revisado cada centímetro de esta isla, y solo encontramos 3 libros, por lo que sabemos son al menos 6, por lo tanto quizás eso 3 que faltan podrían estar en el otro continente

Que quieren decir con esto

Que tu tiempo aquí se acabó Steve – él se volteo al ender – debes ir al otro continente, pues eso fue lo que el creado te indico

Ahí fue cando Steve entendió a lo que se refería el anciano, saird pudo ver la tristeza en la mirada del humano, pese a todo, ese era su hogar, y aun cuando él había decidido ir a explorar, nunca pensó en abandonarlo, pero esto era diferente

No te preocupes – saird puso su mano en su hombro – te ayudaremos ya no estás solo

Steve sonrió, al final supo que había tomado la decisión correcta

Bien – Thanial aplaudió una vez, centrando la atención en ella – si es así, tenemos trabajo que hacer, saird, habla tú con Ruby, sabes lo odioso que se pone, además solo te hace caso a ti, yo hablare con zafiro

Dicho esto, el grupo se encaminó a la cueva, Steve no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado en los últimos días, en la entrada fang estaba aun durmiendo

"bueno, para bien o para mal, tenía razón, este viaje cambio todo" - se dijo a sí mismo, mientras sonreía pensado en las aventura ue tendría a partir de ahora

.

.

.

Criaturas: lo aclaro aquí si queda algo de confusión, los mod, son los seres humanizados que pueden pensar y razonar, las criaturas son los monstros que se ven en el juego, no voy a describirlos, ya deben de saber perfectamente como son, en el caso de que haya confusión en esta línea, recuerden que ellos no pueden nombrar a las criaturas porque no saben cómo se llaman

Salto: por salto me refiero a la teletrasportacion, lo pondré así de ahora en adelante porque es más corto

Luz sin sombra: es más bien un efecto de reflexión, las luces se pones de tal manera que ilumina todo un cuarto generando muy poca, un ejemplo, las luces de un quirófano

Le doy una paleta al que adivine cual canción está cantando Steve

Gracias al único suscritor que tengo (lanzado confeti al cielo) voy a continuarla espero cualquier critica, y review que me dejen

Hasta pronto, y lamento el retraso, enserio, pero como he mencionado antes, a mí me toma algo de tiempo terminar un capitulo, la razón es porque cuando escribo, y termino una parte, la releo al día siguiente, avece la cambio o la dejo, luego cuando termino un capitulo, lo dej días sin leer, luego lo leo y lo reviso, ahí hago cambios a veces de escenas y así sucesivamente, por eso me toma lago de tiempo, peor si lo terminare


End file.
